The Fantabolous Plan
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: Find out what happens when Rangiku and Abbey make a plan to get Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya together![HitsuHina,Hitsugaya x Hinamori] [Izuru KiraxOC]
1. Chapter 1: Damn Dreams

A/N: This is probably going to sound very O.O.C-ish, but it's my story and I can write it however I want. Yes I added myself as an O.C., but I based this story after a dream I had and well, I was in it. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach! If I did, there would be a lot more HitsuHina moments and I would follow Izuru around like a lost puppy dog!

_His hand slowly crossed her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes, leaned in closer, and whispered softly into her ear "I love you too,"_

Just as he was about to kiss her, Momo Hinamori woke up from her pleasurable dream.

'Why do I keep having these dreams? I mean, Toshiro is my best friend. He could never love me," She thought as she cradled her head in her hands. Momo let out a big sigh and got up from her bed to make some tea. She stumbled to the kitchen, still half asleep. As soon as she made her tea, she plopped herself down on one of her kitchen chairs. She took a sip of her tea, and then rested her head on the wooden table. Ten minutes later she was asleep.

An hour later Momo woke up and got ready to go to work. She was excited about her new captain, Abbey Hyuga. Abbey and Momo have been friends for a long time. They met in the academy. Abbey's best friend was Izuru Kira. Almost everybody in the soul society thought they were dating, but they always denied it.

'Ya right," Momo thought to herself. She knew they were a couple. Anybody with eyes could see it.

Abbey was a very energetic and outgoing person. She loved to sing, dance, cook, and just move around. Abbey always had to be moving around. Most of her missions were in the human world and the more time she spent there, the more she loved their customs. One thing Abbey hates is her uniform. She took it, cut most of the pants off so it became shorts, and cut the sleeves off so it had thin straps. Abbey also wore it very tight. She had a great figure and loved to show it off. She also wore black high heels, which she bought in the human world.

Once when she was asked why she wears them, her response was,

"I function 70 better when I dress like this!" No one dared to bother her about it. One thing Abbey was famous for is "putting the beat on people" in her own words. Another thing Abbey was known for is her ability to give nicknames. Almost everybody had nicknames.

(A/N: nicknames list:

Izuru Kira- Izu

Momo Hinamori- Bou

Kenpachi Zaraki- Zaki

Renji Arabi- Renj

Jushiro Ukitake- Uki or Cap'n Shiro

Toshiro Hitsugaya- my little Hitsugaya (much to his dismay)

Nanao Ise- Nan

Shuhei Hisagi- Hisa)

Before Abbey became the 5th division captain, she was the 13th division lieutenant. She always wore her badge around her right thigh. She always affectionalty called Jushiro Ukitake(her captain) Shiro or Cap'n Shiro. They have a very close daughter-father relationship. She always carried a small towel,usually hanging out of the back of her shorts, in case her captain started to cough up blood. She would run over to him,put the towel over his mouth,and told him to cough into that so blood would get everywhere. NOTE: never call Abbey captain or lieutenant. You can sometimes get away with Ms., but that's all.

"Good morning Abbey," Momo said sleepily.

"Good morning Bou!" Abbey replied cheerfully. "had another dream,eh?"

"Wh-what!? N-no way!" Momo stuttered, turning red.Abbey let out a laugh.

"Yes you did!I can tell," Abbey teased, sticking out her tongue playfully. Momo collapsed on her desk chair and turned to her work.

" You really should tell him," Abbey said not looking up from her work.

" I can't," Momo whined.

"And why not?" Abbey snapped back.

"What if he doesn't love me?"

"I highly doubt that is true!" Abbey laughed. "He's totally in love with you!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, one I can see it by the way he looks at you, and two, I have connections."

"Please tell me your not talking about Rangiku," Momo sighed sadly.

"Does it matter?" Abbey asked with a 'DUH' look on her face.

Momo just looked at her and shook her head relactunaty.

5 hours later

Knock,Knock.

"Come in!!" Abbey yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Must you be so damn loud woman!?" Toshiro said sliding open the door.

"Um,ya!"Abbey replied cluelessly.

He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Would you like to go to lunch Momo?"

"I'd love to Toshrio!" Momo replied with a smile on her face. She got up, took his hand and together they left the 5th division office.

* * *

Next chapter should be up soon!Please enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2: Knock It Off!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

A/N: Had a total Izuru fangirl moment today. Put a picture of him on my english project!Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

I suck at titles --

* * *

After they finished lunch, Toshiro walked Momo back to her division. Once they were at the 5th division doors, Momo saw a note taped on the door. 

_Bou-_

_Went to lunch with Izu! Be back later!!!!☺_

_Abbey_

"Great," Momo thought, not knowing she actually said that out loud.

"Uh Momo," Toshiro said tapping her shoulder. "If you want, we can go for a walk until Abbey comes back. Maybe sit under the sakura trees, watch the clouds roll by," he said, blushing slightly. Momo giggled in a hushed tone and replied,

"I'd love that more then anything Toshiro!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"I'll call you Captain Hitsugaya when Rangiku goes to rehab!" She responded in a playful tone.

"But that will never happen!" He whined.

"Exactly," She answered with a wink. She then grabbed his hand and they ran off into the warm sun together.

She led him to her favorite spot. He sat down with his back against a tree, sighed and slid down lower. Momo placed herself next to him and put her head on his chest. She let out a yawn and Toshiro said sheepishly,

"You can go to sleep if you want, I don't mind,"

"Thank you Shiro," she replied, then closed her eyes. She was soon asleep. He started playing with her hair, at first just gently grasping it between his fingers but then he started to run his fingers through her silky locks. His fingers made their way down to her pink tinted cheeks. He let his finger tips gently brush across her delicate skin.

'_She's so soft,'_ He thought smiling. No sooner when he put his hands down she awoke. She opened her eyes slightly.

"How long was I asleep Toshiro?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"About an hour,"

"Oh I'm so sorry Toshiro!!"

"It's ok, really Momo! I didn't mind at all!" He replied sincerely.

"Well I guess we should go back now?"

"Probably,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE WERE YOU BOU?! I hope you weren't getting it on with him!" she yelled pointing at Toshiro.

"WHAT?! NO WAY YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!" Toshiro yelled in return. Momo dropped her head, turning more tomato red every second.

"Hey my little Hitsugaya, wanna drink?" Abbey said chucking a whole bottle of sake at his head.

"THAT ALMOST HIT MY HEAD YOU CRAZY B-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!" Momo yelled, cutting off Toshiro. Abbey folded her arms, slumped down, and pouted,

"He started it,"

"I DID NOT!" he screamed back.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

"What hell is happening in here?" Renji questioned as he opened the door. Abbey got up, ran over to Renji and clung onto his arm.

"Oh Renj, Toshiro is being so mean to me!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Liar," Toshiro responded sticking his tongue out. Abbey stuck her tongue right back at him mockingly.

"I am not getting in the middle of you two! I'll talk to ya later Abbey," Renji sighed, walking out the door.

"See what you did now Hitsugaya?"

"What!? You drove him off you moron!"

"Back off el stupido!" Abbey yelled flicking him in the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Both of you stop it now!!!!" Momo snapped.

"You know what Bou; just take the rest of the day off. It's getting late and there is not much to do around here anyway," Abbey said stacking the papers on her desk.

"Are you sure Abbey?"

"Yeah I'm totally sure. I'll probably be gone soon because there is nothing left to do."

"Well ok. See you tomorrow Abbey!"

"I'll walk you to your quarters Momo," Toshiro said holding out his hand. She grabbed it and when they were half way out the door, Abbey yelled,

"Don't bring me back a niece or nephew!" Toshiro turned around, ready to let her have it when Momo but her hand on his shoulder and said "Let it go Toshiro, just let it go."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it!Chapter 3 should be up soon. i am having a little bit of writer's block though -sigh-. Please submit any suggestions or ideas for the story! 

AbbeyxIzuru


	3. Chapter 3: The Sweet Embrace

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or it's characters!'The Great Escape' belongs to Boys Like Girls!♥

A/N: This is a shorter chapter. Next chapter will be good I promise!

My friend Courtney drew me the cutest picture of Deidara today!I'm so happy!

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Toshiro!" Momo smiled sweetly. 

"It's not problem Momo," Toshiro replied looking at his feet. Next thing he knew. Momo pulled him into a warm embrace. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She buried her face farther into his shoulder as he began to rub her lower back ever so slightly. Momo really enjoyed this comfort. They both never wanted this beautiful star filled evening to end. The world just melted away. Toshiro put his head down on Momo's neck. She could feel his warm breathe on her cold neck.

"Thank you," she whispered one more time as she pulled out of the hug. She opened her door and gave him a loving smile before she slowly closed it behind her. Toshiro just stood there for a few minutes. He wanted to break down the door, grab her and kiss her passionately on the lips.

'What am I thinking!?' He mentally kicked himself. He dragged himself back to his office and collapsed onto the chair.

"Hello Captain!!" A drunken Matsumoto sang. He didn't notice her. All he could think about was that hug; and Momo. Matsumoto tilted her head in confusion. A light bulb popped above her head as she snapped her fingers!

"Hey Captain," She whispered getting closer too his ear. "Are you thinking about your Momo?"

"Ya," he replied, to lost in thought to even hear what she was saying.

"HA! I knew it!" Matsumoto screamed, jumping back.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto, did you say something?" He asked, turning to her.

"Oh I'm going home!" she said dragging her drunken ass out of the office.

**At Abbey's House:**

"Hey Izu," Abbey asked her lover who was lying next to her in bed.

"What is it honey," He asked pulling her closer to his toned body.

"Do you think Momo and Hitsugaya got it on tonight?"

"Ew, please do not put that mental image in my head!" Izuru shivered at the thought.

"I'm sorry baby," She giggled kissing him on the cheek. He kissed her on the forehead. She then put her hands on his chest, snuggled closer to him, and drifted off into dream land.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo walked into the office the next day. She saw Abbey playing her electric guitar.

"Throw it away, forget yesteday, we'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyways! Watch it burn, let it die cause we are finally free tonight!" She sang. Abbey loved her guitar more then anything else. She was a great singer too.

"HEY BOU!" She yelled cheerfully putting down her guitar.

"Good morning Abbey!" Momo smiled back.

"So, how was last night?" Abbey grinned.

"Um, pardon?" Momo asked picking up her cup water, taking a sip.

"How's Hitsugaya in bed?" Momo spit out her water and almost choked.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!"

"Oh sure," Abbey said picking up a box and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Momo asked taking a seat.

"Have some cookies for Yachiru. You know how much she loves um!" She replied slipping out the door.

"Zaki! Yachiru! Over here!" Abbey exclaimed waving her free hand.

"Hey, how's it going Abbey?" Kenpachi asked giving her a smile.

"What's in the box Abbey? Show me!!!" Yachiru screamed jumping up and down.

"This is for you Yachiru!" Abbey said handing her one of the big metal tins form the box. Yachiru opened it and screamed!

"YEAH COOKIES! THANK YOU ABBEY!!" She said shoving cookies in her mouth.

"Great just what she needs, more sugar," Kenpachi said rolling his eyes.

"Well I'll catch you guys later!" Abbey waved walking towards the 10th division.

**10 Minutes Later:**

"Why hello Rangiku!" Abbey smiled entering the 10th division office. "Here," she said placing a bowl on her desk. "It's my anti-hangover soup!" she smiled.

"Thanks Abbey," Matsumoto said lifting her head out of her arms.

"So why did you really come here?" She questioned Abbey picking up her spoon.

"I've got a plan, you want in?"

"Is it dangerous?" Matsumoto smiled evilly.

'Oh yes," Abbey grinned back.

"Tell me all about it!"

"Well, we are gonna get Momo and Toshiro together!"

"OH! I'm so in on this!" Matsumoto exclaimed excitedly!

Together they started to make a plan. A fantabolous plan!

* * *

A/N: hope everyone enjoyed it!Reviews please!I eat them like muffins! 

AbbeyxIzuru


	4. Chapter 4: Ok, I Can Take A Hint!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.

A/N: I dont like this chapter too much. I feel a little depressed to my writing skills lack a bit.

Today me and Courtney started the 3rd division fan club!I ♥ Izuru and Courtney ♥ Gin!She didnt know she liked him till she had a dream saying he was her favorite!She used ot hate him,i told her she loved him!I know her better then she knows herself!XD

* * *

So together Abbey and Matsumoto devised a fantabolous plan. They were both positive it would get Momo and Toshiro! After about an hour of careful planning, Abbey left to piece it all together.

"Uki!" Abbey called stepping into the 13th division office. "Bebe's here!!!" she exclaimed referring to herself in 3rd person. She ran over to Jushiro Ukitake and threw her arms around her former captain and father-like figure. He returned her hug and said,

"I really miss you Abbey! But wow, just look at you now!" He remembered her first day as his lieutenant.

-Flashback-

"_H-hello C-captain U-ukitake," Abbey stuttered nervously. "I will be y-your new lieutenant," _

"_Well aren't you going to tell me your name?" Ukitake asked giving her a stern look._

"_Oh my name is Abbey Hyuga! I-i'm s-so sorry Captain U-ukitake! Please forgive me!" _

_Abbey cried. Ukitake put his hand on her shoulder, smiled and said, _

"_I was just kidding! Please relax Ms. Abbey. I am thrilled to have you as my new lieutenant. I think we will get along great and be a perfect team!" _

_Abbey forced a weak smile on her face. So many emotions flooded threw her veins. She was so scared and nervous that her captain would hate her yet she was so excited and happy she finally made it into the Gotei 13. Her fright chose to show instead of her happiness. She soon became more comfortable and developed a strong bond with her captain._

-End of Flashback-

"So what have you been up to?" Ukitake asked. Abbey gave him a devious smile and replied,

'Me and Rangiku have made up a totally fantabolous plan to get Momo and Hitsugaya together!"

Ukitake sighed.

"I don't want any part in this!" he said throwing his hands up. Abbey gave him a dirty look and said,

"Well no one asked you to be part of it anyway. Maybe I'll ask Nan!"

"You know she'll never do it!" Ukitake laughed. Abbey pouted, he gave her a hug and then she said she had to go.

**Back at the 5****th**** division office:**

Abbey reviewed the paper with the plan she and Matsumoto had made. Every little detail of their carefully thought out plan was on this paper.

The Plan

1. Get Momo out of the office.

2. Drive her to Hitsugaya's office

3. Get Rangiku out of the office.

4. Make sure Momo looks pretty

5. Make them a romantic dinner for 2

6. If they are not a couple by now, throw a big party.

7. Get Momo drunk

8.??????

'Ok so maybe it's not the best plan ever!' Abbey thought to herself. But Matsumoto was hung-over and Abbey felt lazy so what can you expect? Abbey thought about how to get Momo out of the office. After a few seconds, she grinned. She knew how to do it. She would need her boyfriend Izuru to help her though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Momo was returning from her lunch, she noticed something odd. The door to the office was shut. Abbey almost never shut the door.

'How strange,' Momo thought to herself. She took a deep breathe and opened the door, not prepared to see what was behind that door.

Momo was in shock. She walks in and what does she see? Abbey on her desk, Izuru on top of her. They were kissing. He had her top half off.

"I knew you guys were involved," Momo smirked. Abbey took one of her shoes that were on her desk and threw it at Momo. It missed her head by barely an inch.

"Ok, ok I can take a hint!" Momo said leaving.

"Perfect," Abbey purred. "Now let's hope Rangiku does her pa-" Izuru silenced her with a passionate kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss and her thoughts to her lover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Toshiro!" Momo smiled walking threw his door.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro replied not looking up from his paperwork.

"Ya ya whatever,' Momo said rolling her eyes.

"Rangiku's not here?" She asked.

"No she left some time ago," He replied. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well you see," Momo started. 'Abbey and Izuru were getting it on in the office so there is no way i'm staying there!"

"Ew that's just gross," Toshiro said grabbing his cup of water.

"Can I stay here?" She asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. Your always welcome here Momo," he answered returning to his paperwork. She sat next to him, took a stack of papers and began to work.

"Hey Momo, it's getting kind of late, you might want to go home," Toshiro told Momo. When she didn't respond, he looked over to see she was fast asleep.

'She's looks so beautiful, even when she sleeps." Toshiro thought. He tried to hold back his desires, but he extended his arm to gently touch her cheek. He then carefully picked her up into his arms. He carried her back to his quarters, gently placed her on the bed, pulled the blanket over her, and leaned down to plant a small kiss on her head. Touching her while she was asleep was his guilty pleasure. **(A/N- OMG that so came out wrong. It's not supposed to sound sexual!--)** He loved everything about her. From her head to her toes, she was perfect in his eyes. He soon crawled into bed, tucked her underneath his chin, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N- sorry it kinda sucked!I hope you got some enjoyment outta reading it though!**Please review**!!I eat reviews like muffins!♥

Next chapter will have some fluff!!!☺

-AbbeyxIzuru


	5. Chapter 5: Wow

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!Please enjoy reading this!REVIEWS!

* * *

"Where am I?" Momo yawned the next morning. 

"'Bout time you woke up Momo," Toshiro smiled walking into the room.

"How'd I get here Shiro?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"You fell asleep at Matsumoto's desk last night so I brought you here," He simply replied.

"Oh, well thanks!" She said flashing a big grin.

Before she could even blink, Toshiro was right in front of her, just an inch or two away from her face. Her heart started beating rapidly inside her chest and she started to sweat and breathe heavily. He put her chin between his thumb and finger, tilted her head up, looked deep into her chocolate eyes, and kissed her forehead ever so gently.

"You're welcome," he whispered in a cool-as-ice tone before disappearing from the room. When he reached the door he turned around and said, "You might want to fix your shirt," Momo looked down to see her clothes were all ruffled from sleeping. Most of her black and hot pink push up bra has showing. She blushed deeply, quickly adjusting her shirt.

Momo couldn't believe what just happened. She slowly raised her hand to touch the spot where he planted his lips. She fell back down onto the bed, burying her face in the sheets.

_'They smell just like him,'_ she thought, inhaling his sweet scent. She stayed in that position for a good ten minutes and then got up to fix her hair and clothes.

**5****th**** Division Office:**

"Oh Bou where were you!?" Abbey cried when Momo walked through the door. Momo didn't hear her. Her mind was occupied by what had happened that morning. Momo sat down at her desk. She appeared to be staring off into blank space, but she was really mentally trying to answer so many questions that the small kiss had unlocked.

"Hello! Bou!?Are you listening?!" Abbey asked waving her hand in front of Momo's face.

"Oh sorry Abbey. I just have something on my mind right now," Momo answered apologetically.

"Spill it right now!" Abbey ordered pulling up a chair.

So Momo told Abbey everything. About the kiss, them sleeping in the same bed, and everything else. She poured her heart and soul out to her best friend, seeking advice. While Abbey was listening to Momo, 'Check and mate' Abbey thought, mentally congratulating herself.

"I just don't know what to do Abbey!" Momo sighed, turning her head to the window so she could see the gloomy weather.

"Well," Abbey started. "It's obvious he wants you. That small kiss was his way of letting you know that he wants you bad!' Abbey leaned back in her chair, folding her arms.

"You really think so?" Momo asked her eyes full of hope.

"Oh totally!" Abbey reassured her. "Now it's your turn to start dropping some hints!"

"How do I do that?" Momo asked.

"Well, let's start by getting you out of that unflattering outfit! You can borrow one of my old outfits. Tell him you put that on just for him! Oh and I can do your hair and put a little bit of make up on you too! You guys can make it a totally date! Oh good I'll go inform Rangiku on this plan!" Abbey happily jumped out of her chair rushing to the 10th division, not giving Momo anytime to agree. Momo let out a big sigh, knowing that she was going to get some trouble from this crazy plan of Abbeys.

**10th Division Office:**

"Oh that is such a great idea Abbey!!!!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "We defiantly skipped a couple steps to our plan! We are so awesome!" Matsumoto bragged holding up her glass full of sake.

"I know! Rangiku! This is no time for drinking!" Abbey warned her, grabbing the glass out of her hand. "We have to start planning some ideas for Momo's makeover!"

**The Next Day:**

The next day when Toshiro returned from lunch, he found an envelope on his desk. He opened it and read the note inside it.

_Dear Toshiro,_

_I would love for you to accompany tonight to dinner at The Ice and then some dancing at Club Panic! Reservations are at 7 pm! You pick me up at the 5__th__ division office at 6:30! See you then!_

_Love, Momo_

Toshiro shook his head happily. He was really happy about this. Just as he let out a sigh of relief, someone appeared behind.

"Oh my Captain has his first date! HOW ADORABLE!!" Matsumoto shrieked.

"OW MATSUMOTO! THAT WAS MY EAR!" Toshiro yelled at her.

"Well I will go let Momo know you'll be there," Matsumoto said rushing out the office.

**5****th**** Division Office:**

"Oh Rangiku you're here! Come on we have to get Momo ready for her first date!" Abbey called as Matsumoto slipped through the door.

"I'm totally ready! Let's do this!" Matsumoto exclaimed setting her bag down.

"Ok, first Momo go take a shower. Make sure you get yourself extra clean!" Abbey instructed.

"Whatever," Momo sighed walking towards the shower.

"Ok, let's get everything ready!" Abbey said plugging in her blow dryer and straighter.

When Momo got out of the shower and into a robe, Abbey pushed her onto a chair as Matsumoto started to comb her hair. Soon she was blow drying it.

After her hair was all done, Abbey started on her make-up.

"Ow, Abbey that hurts!" Momo cried turning her head.

"Well maybe if you hold still I wouldn't poke you!" Abbey replied pointing the black eye pencil she had in her hand. After her make up was all done, Abbey brought out the outfit she had picked out for Momo. Momo looked at the outfit in disbelief.

"It's a little skimpy,' she thought, raising an eyebrow. After she added some earrings and some high heels, Momo looked perfect. 10 minutes later Toshiro arrived.

Toshiro arrived at 6:30 in a light blue collared shirt and black pants. He had a bouquet of yellow tulips that Matsumoto gave to him.

-Flashback-

"_Give these to Momo!" Matsumoto said shoving a bouquet of flowers at him._

_"Why?" Toshiro asked examining the flowers._

_"Because girls love it when they get flowers!" Matsumoto responded._

-End of Flashback-

When Momo walked out, Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Lol-Enjoy the cliffhanger!♥

Ok so there isnt alot of fluff because i planned it out wrong. Next chapter or the chapter after that will have fluff, i promise!

-Yellow tulips mean hopelessly in love. I thought that was perfect so that's why I picked yellow tulips!Sorry for the suckish names for the restraunt and club!:(

In my world, shinigamis do have blow dryers and straightners!!!!!**Please review!I eat them like L eats sweets!XD**

**-**AbbeyxIzuru


	6. Chapter 6: Open up!

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

It's late so I didnt get a chance to really proof read it!

sorry for any mistakes!:(

And sorry for it being so short!:(

Enjoy!

* * *

Momo was wearing a black mini skirt (the skirt measured 10 inches long from her waist), a black button up short sleeve blouse with a bit of her red lacy tank top peeking out, a big red belt, red high heels, red dangly earrings, and her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail with all kinds of waves running through her dark hair. She had on some black eyeliner, mascara, a natural colored shimmy eye shadow, and a light red lipstick.

"Um," Momo said breaking the silence. "It's not to much, is it?" She asked twirling around once.

"Oh, uh no! You look beautiful," Toshiro replied with a smile. A small blush spread across Momo's face. "Oh, these are for you," Toshiro said handing Momo the bouquet of tulips.

"Oh they're beautiful Toshiro! Thank you so much!" Momo said with joy as she ran over to give him a hug. He hugged her back, enjoying the moment.

"Well you two better get going," Abbey said. "Here I'll put these in a vase for you," She said taking the flowers out of Momo's hand and going to the cabinet to find a suitable vase.

After they left, Abbey took off her baggy black robe to reveal a short, low cut, tight black dress. She grabbed a big brow paper bag by the door, and then ran out the door to the 3rd division and the 10th to get Izuru and Matsumoto.

**3****rd**** Division:**

"Let's go!" Abbey called yanking Izuru out the door.

"Whoa, hold on woman!" Izuru said trying to regain control and balance.

**10****th**** Division:**

"Are you ready Rangiku!?" Abbey yelled stepping into the 10th division office.

"Yeah, yeah," Matsumoto replied waving her hand. She was wearing sparkly long sleeved red dress that barely covered any of her.

"What's in the bag?" Matsumoto casually asked fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Why I'm glad you asked!" Abbey grinned evilly. She reached into the bag and pulled out a long beach blonde wig with choppy bangs. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow and Izuru took a step back.

"We need to wear disguises so they won't spot us!" she explained. "The blonde one is for you Rangiku!" Abbey said tossing the wig at Matsumoto. She put it on reluctantly.

"Wow," Matsumoto said sarcastically and not amused. Abbey then pulled out a black wig that had long side bangs and was short and spiky in the back (a replica of Sasuke's hair from Naruto) from the bag.

"This one is for you Izu!" She exclaimed handing Izuru the wig.

"Aw, why do I get the wig that looks like a duck's butt?" Izuru complained.

"Stop your nagging!" Abbey yelled smacking him over the head.

"Ow that hurt," Izuru cried holding his head.

"Suck it up and be a man!" Abbey commanded.

"Um, what about your wig Abbey?" Matsumoto interrupted.

"Oh yeah!" Abbey exclaimed. She pulled out light brown wig with all kinds of layers cut into it. Once everybody had their wigs on and was looking good, they walked out the door and headed to the restraunt where Momo and Toshiro were having dinner.

**The Ice:**

When Abbey, Izuru, and Matsumoto all were seated at the restraunt, they quickly spotted Momo and Toshiro who were sitting a few tables down. Momo was giggling and Toshiro was smiling.

"Well it must be going good," Abbey smirked. A few moments later a tall brown haired waiter came by to take their order.

"I want a chocolate ice cream sundae!" Abbey exclaimed.

"I'll have a bottle of sake!" Matsumoto smiled.

"Just bring me a glass of water," Izuru sighed. 'How the hell did I get dragged into this?' He thought to himself.

When there order came, Abbey happily dove into her ice cream.

"Oh you have to have some Izu!" Abbey said. "Open up!" she playfully ordered putting the spoon full of ice cream up to his mouth. He happily put the spoon in his mouth, tasting the cold ice cream. "You have some chocolate right there," Abbey said licking the corner of his mouth seductively. He then picked up a spoon and started to feed her ice cream. Matsumoto just rolled her eyes and took another shot of sake.

"Um, hey lovebirds!" Matsumoto called trying to get Abbey and Izuru's attention. "I hate to break up this little love fest, but Captain and Momo just left!"

"Oh let's go!" Abbey screamed jumping up.

* * *

I ♥ Ice Cream!!!!

NEXT TIME: They go to the club,Momo has a drink,music is playing,matsumoto has way too many drinks, wigs come off, and control is lost.

Please review!**I love reviews like Konata loves chocolate cornet bread!**

-AbbeyxIzuru


	7. Chapter 7: Loosen Up Shiro!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. "Money maker" belongs to Ludacris and "Umbrella" belongs to Rihanna.

Haha,had a bit of fun writing this chapter!!

Enjoy!:-)

* * *

Abbey, Izuru, and Matsumoto rushed out of the restraunt and to Club Panic! Everybody, well except Izuru, was totally excited. Abbey and Matsumoto loved to party. Izuru just dragged his feet while the ladies ran ahead.

"COME ON IZU!!!" Abbey called, jumping up and down while waving her arms like a lunatic. Izuru didn't bother to look up.

'I'll get there when I'm good and ready!' he thought to himself. Just then he felt a pain in his arm.

"If you're not going to hurry up then I guess ill have to drag you myself!" Abbey said sounding very irritated. She then dragged Izuru the rest of the way to the club much to his vocal dismay.

**Club Panic!**

Light were flashing from everywhere. Music was blasting loudly. Everybody was on the floor dancing and having a great time. Women in small black outfits were throwing bottles around and pouring drinks in a fashion of art.

"WHOO HOO!" Matsumoto screamed making a mad dash for the bar.

"Well we won't see her for a few days," Abbey said sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_**Shake shake shake your money maker  
Like you were shakin it for some paper  
Took your mama 9 months to make ya  
Might as well shake what ya mama gave ya.'**_

"What the hell kinda music is this!?" Toshiro rhetorically asked Momo.

"Watch your mouth Shiro!" Momo said gently smacking him in the face.

"Sorry Momo," he apologized rubbing his cheek. She giggled, leaned up, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He turned his head a little and blushed. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere on the crowded dance floor, Abbey was dancing with Izuru. He had his hands on her hips as she moved.

"You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh" She sang to her lover as she put her arms around his neck.

"Um, weren't we supposed to be spying on Momo and Toshiro?" Izuru asked taking his hands off Abbey.

"Oh Izu! Screw them; we're having fun aren't we?" Abbey asked seductively, pulling herself closer to him. He flashed her a devious grin, and together they began to dance once more.

**At The Bar**

"Here ya go Miss," a short black haired bartender said as she slid down another bottle of sake to Matsumoto.

"Thanks," she sighed pouring herself another glass.

- - - - - - - - -

"Thanks!" Momo said smiling. "You sure you don't want some Shiro?" Momo asked pouring herself a glass of sake.

"No I don't want any and you shouldn't have any either!" Toshiro replied with a stern look.

"Oh loosen up Shiro!" Momo said taking a sip. "It's just one glass!" She smiled.

"Sure," he said rolling his eyes. "Hey Momo,"

"Hm?" She asked putting her glass down.

"You see that blonde in the red dress over there?" he asked nodding his head to the woman who sat a few spaces down.

"Ya, what about her Shiro?" Momo asked picking up her half full glass.

"She seems so familiar, I know her from somewhere," he said, putting his finger to his lip trying to remember the woman.

"Now that you mention it, I think I know her too!" Momo responded, staring at the blonde headed girl.

"Oh I know!" Toshiro said waking over to the woman.

"Wait Shiro!" Momo called running after him.

Toshiro then grabbed the woman by her hair, pulled off her wig, setting her honey orange hair free.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"MATSUMOTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Toshiro screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh hey captain!" Matsumoto said, putting her hand behind her head innocently. "How's your date going?"

"Don't change the subject!" Toshiro yelled at her.

"Oh, well you see, I always come down here in disguise! It's a lot of fun to be someone else sometimes!" she fake-ishly laughed.

"Come-down-here-in-disguise-all-the-time my ass!" He yelled.

"Oh come on Shiro," Momo whined tugging on his arm. "Let's leave!"

"Fine, let's go Mo," Toshiro said taking Momo's hand and leading her out the door.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" Matsumoto let out a sigh of relief. She nearly avoided getting caught and busted.

"Rangiku you idiot!" Abbey yelled in a normal tone smacking Matsumoto in the back of the head. "You almost got us caught!"

"Ow!" Matsumoto cried holding her head.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE FLUFF!X3

Hope you all enjoyed it!Review please!

**I eat/love reviews like. . . .like. . .i've ran outta ideas!**;-(

-AbbeyxIzuru

p.s- Happy October 1st everybody!♥


	8. Chapter 8: Let Me Get More Comfortable

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters!

Well enjoy!☺

* * *

Once Momo and Toshiro were out of Club Panic!, Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that was fun, eh?" She asked with a goofy smile. Toshiro threw her a stern look, and she just giggled in return. "Ugh, my feet hurt!" Momo cried.

"Well let me help you then," Toshiro smiled deviously. He then scooped her up into his arms bridal style.

"Whoa Shiro!" Momo yelled throwing her arms around his neck in fright.

"Don't worry I got you," he reassured her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon they were both at Momo's place. Once inside, Toshiro placed Momo on one end of her couch and he sat on the other side.

"Let me help you," he said, starting to unlace her high heels.

"Thanks Shiro," she yawned. "Hold on, let me get more comfortable," Momo said starting to take off her belt. All kinds of naughty thoughts were racing through Toshiro's head as a deep blush ran across his face.

Momo threw her belt on the floor next to her shoes and then started to unbutton her blouse. "Aw, that's better!" Momo said freeing her dark hair from its up-do. "Is something wrong Shiro?" Momo asked.

"Oh, uh nothing," he replied nervously. 'Wow," Toshiro thought to himself. 'She sure has . . . uh . . . grown,' Toshiro thought to himself, starring at the cleavage hanging out of Momo's red lacy tank top.

Momo moved closer to him, crawling across the couch. Toshiro started to sweat. 'Get a hold of yourself!' he screamed to himself. Before long, Momo was face to face with him. 'What do I do? What do I do!?' he asked himself. Momo bit her bottom lip and looked deep into his icy blue eyes. Toshiro decided to follow his heart and what felt right.

Toshiro grabbed Momo by her shirt and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

'Finally,' Momo thought to herself. Her hands crept up his chest as he put his arms around her petite body. She felt him lick her bottom lip, as if he was begging for entrance. She parted her pink lips, granting his wish.

Momo and Toshiro let their tongues do all the talking. Momo could feel Toshiro's hands move across her body; it sent chills up her spine, but in a good way. At first he started to move his hands on her lower back, and then he moved farther up her back, then finally to her stomach. His hands slid up her top, feeling the soft skin of her navel. She moaned his name as he gently nipped at the tender spot on her neck.

"I love you Momo," Toshiro whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Toshiro," she replied as he went back to kissing her.

* * *

Well, this was the last chapter! I might do a sequel if I get enough reviews and requests, but I'm not to sure about it!

Review please!☺

-kisses+hugs-

-AbbeyxIzuru


End file.
